<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost in the Fire by river_soul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724678">Lost in the Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_soul/pseuds/river_soul'>river_soul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Fantastic Four (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, Dark Johnny Storm, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:26:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_soul/pseuds/river_soul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You decide to let go of the years-long crush you've had on Johnny Storm when you realize you want a family. The hot headed playboy is ready to give you that, even if you no longer want him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny Storm/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost in the Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntheticvision/gifts">syntheticvision</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for @syntheticavenger who requested a Dark!Johnny breeding fic where Johnny sets his sights on Sue’s friend once he realizes how good she is with his niece and nephew. Thank you @whisperlullaby for beta’ing this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>Sue opens the door on the third knock looking frazzled. There’s frosting smeared over her cheek and her daughter Vivian is clinging to her leg, wailing. Somewhere deeper in the house you can hear a loud crash and the excited scream of her son Franklin.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Reed called,” you tell her with a smile.</p></div><div class=""><p>The relief on her face is instantaneous and she pulls you into a tight hug, her small body surprisingly strong. You grunt as she nearly drags you across the threshold in her enthusiasm.  </p></div><div class=""><p>“Oh thank god. I need to finish frosting the cupcakes and take a shower, but Vivian’s having a meltdown. I'm pretty sure that noise was Franklin tearing apart the playroom again.”</p></div><div class=""><p>“I got it,” you tell her with a smile, bending down to pick up Vivian who reaches for you with pudgy little hands. </p></div><div class=""><p>She stops crying once you settle her against your hip, gurgling happily. When you look back to Sue she’s smiling softly at you.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Johnny always did say you were the baby whisperer.” </p></div><div class=""><p>“Nah, she just wanted to be held,” you tell Sue, dropping your purse on the entryway table as you follow her into the kitchen. “Isn’t that right, pumpkin?” You ask, nuzzling Vivian’s cheek. </p></div><div class=""><p>She giggles in response, sticky fingers grasping at your neck. </p></div><div class=""><p>"What happened to Reed?" You ask. </p></div><div class=""><p>"Last minute meeting with the Joint Chiefs of Staff. Apparently, they outrank a one-year-old's birthday party," she says with a sigh. "Seriously, thank you for coming. Johnny told me he’d come over and watch the kids while I got ready but he’s 20 minutes late."</p></div><div class=""><p>"Shocker," you tell her, but there's no heat in your voice. </p></div><div class=""><p>You've known Johnny long enough to understand his flighty nature is an intrinsic part of who he is. You can't fault him for his lack of punctuality anymore than you can Reed for his obsessive tendencies. </p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>"I'm here now. Go get your shower. I'll frost the cupcakes and take care of the rest."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you sure?” Sue asks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I got it,” you promise. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you,” she says gratefully, dropping a kiss on Vivian’s head before darting up the stairs. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You lean into the playroom, catching Franklin’s attention. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll let you have a cupcake if you clean up this mess in the next ten minutes,” you tell him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Paw Patrol?” he asks hopefully</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmmm, you drive a hard bargain but alright. One episode and a cupcake. Now go, I’m timing you,” you warn. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>--</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It takes nearly 30 minutes to frost all of the cupcakes, your work hindered by Vivan’s wandering hands and Franklin’s request for his promised treat. Through the window, you watch a group of men put up the bounce house as tables and chairs get set up. Vivian is still firmly attached to your hip, happily munching on a banana. Franklin has finished his cupcake and is eating the sandwich you made for him. Swaying back and forth, humming an off-key tune as you lick icing from the spatula, you don’t realize you’re not alone. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Isn’t this a pretty picture.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The voice makes you jump and you turn around to see Johnny leaning in the doorway, a grin on his face as he watches you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh! You scared me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He doesn’t say anything, eyes dragging down your body slowly. You watch his tongue dart out to wet his lips before his gaze flickers back to your face. He gives an appreciative hum and pushes off the wall. His gait is slow and measured as he walks towards you, eyes bright. Leaning in, he brushes his fingers against your lower back and swirls his tongue around the spatula, gathering the last of the frosting. Startled, you find you can’t quite look away as he does. He watches you in return through his long eyelashes. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mmm, delicious,” he says with a wink before pulling away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uncle Johnny! Uncle Johnny!” Franklin yells.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, buddy,” he greets, ruffling his nephew’s hair. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You stare at him, wide eyed and flustered until Vivian fusses and you shift her to your other hip. You busy yourself with cleaning up the kitchen, trying to process Johnny’s strange behavior. He’s always been prone to weird innuendos and comments but they’ve never been directed at you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know,” Johnny starts, drawing your attention back to him and Franklin. “This whole domestic kids thing really suits you. I’ve always been impressed with how you handle Sue’s kids, but then I saw you at the 4th of July BBQ. You’re a real kid magnet.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh,” you say, not quite sure how to respond to his strange compliment. “Thank you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In all the years you’ve known him, Johnny’s never really paid much attention to you. Even when your relationship with Sue went from mentor/mentee to a deep friendship and you became closer with Ben and Reed too, Johnny kept himself at a distance. He was always nice, even when you were a lowly graduate student working under Sue, but never flirty. His lack of attention didn’t stop you from developing a painful and intense crush on him when you were younger though.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The beautiful women he seemed to rotate through made it very clear what he was looking for and it wasn’t you. Too shy and too nerdy. Even with your sweet face you knew you didn’t stand a chance. Over the years your crush mellowed as you grew up and became friends with Sue. Johnny could still fluster you on occasion, like right now, but you’d long ago accepted it would never happen. And if by some strange fluke it did...well, you wanted something more now. Kids and a family.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Not a reckless hot-headed playboy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ve been wondering,” he starts, prompting you to turn and face him again. “Why didn’t we ever go out?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You blink at him, mouth parted. His question throws you enough that you don’t answer immediately.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh, well...you’d have had to actually ask me, Johnny.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I wanna watch Paw Patrol! You promised,” Franklin says loudly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We talked about this buddy. After you finish your sandwich,” you tell him, wiping away a glob of cheese that’s somehow managed to find its way into his hair.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pouts but after a few minutes goes back to eating.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Would you have said yes?” Johnny asks, face uncharacteristically serious.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?” you ask, half distracted as you bounce Vivian on your hip and shoo the dog away from Franklin’s half-eaten grilled cheese sandwich. “Why are we talking about this?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What would you say if I asked now?” He asks, ignoring your question as he stands, his chair scraping against the tile floor. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You can feel him when he comes up behind you, the heat his body throws off is intense enough to seep through your dress and make you swallow heavily. When you don’t respond immediately he leans in, head near your shoulder as he wiggles his fingers at his niece.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well?” His breath is warm against the shell of your ear and you let out a shaky exhale.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Aren't I a little old for you? Too smart?” You ask, stepping away from him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re a year younger than me,” he tells you with an eye roll, trailing behind you as you move away. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Exactly. The fact I can rent a car and balance a checkbook knocks me out of contention,” you joke, uncomfortable with the intensity of his focus. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“My last girlfriend was 30,” he tells you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Practically the crypt keeper,” you remark dryly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> “She also ran her own business.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Which was?” You ask.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Some makeup shit. Lip gloss I think,” he says with a frown. “Didn’t really pay attention.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You’re saved from having to reply when Sue appears in the kitchen, looking beautiful and relaxed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thanks for showing up, Johnny,” she says, punching him in the shoulder hard enough to make him wince. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Violence? Really? Great example for the kids,” he tells her, stepping away from you to swat at Sue.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She blocks him with a casually thrown forcefield. He grunts, stepping back when he runs into it. You hide your grin behind Vivian’s head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Go make yourself useful and help the guys with the bounce house,” Sue tells him. “Take Franklin with you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once you’re alone with Sue she sweeps Vivian into her arms, peppering her with kisses. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Momma,” she says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The sound of her little voice and that one word makes your heart twist with longing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thanks for this. I owe you a spa day. Or three,” she adds, looking around the spotless kitchen and playroom. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m just happy to help.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She gives you a smile before turning to watch her brother chase Franklin in the yard.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ugh, I don't understand why Johnny can’t find a nice girl like you and settle down,” Sue says. “He’s good with the kids and he’s really grown and matured over the last few years. He can’t keep up the playboy act forever.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You make a noncommittal noise in the back of your throat. You’re pretty sure Johnny’s never going to give up women and partying. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’d have loved to set you two up ages ago, but I know you’re looking for something serious. You deserve a sweet guy that’s gonna give you all the kiddos you want.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you,” you say, embarrassed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, actually Reed just hired this new physicist named Bruce. He’s quiet. Sweet. Little older but totally got a sexy professor vibe going on. Want me to set something up?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sure,” you tell her with a smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You’re exhausted by the time you get home. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You’re flipping through your box of takeout menus, trying to decide what to order for dinner, when the doorbell rings. Peering cautiously through the peephole you blink in surprise. Johnny is the last person you expect to see. You open the door quickly, worried something might be wrong with Sue and the kids. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey,” you ask, browns creasing in concern. “Everything ok?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah. Why wouldn’t it be?” He asks, brushing past you into the apartment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You watch his gaze dart around your living room and kitchen, lingering on the framed photo of you and Sue with the kids. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh, not to be rude but why are you here?” You ask.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can’t just drop by to say hi?” He asks. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You frown, folding your arms across your chest. You didn’t even realize he knew where you lived.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Johnny, in the eight years I’ve known and worked with Sue you’ve never just dropped by.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You never answered my question from earlier,” he says, turning to face you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Your question?” You ask. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, if you’d go on a date with me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh. I don’t think that would be a good idea.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m friends with your sister and we work together. It’s a bad mix,” you say, embarrassed and unwilling to tell him the real truth. That you’re looking for something real, that’ll lead to marriage and children. You don't want to hear the inevitable jokes he’s bound to make. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know, I heard you and Sue talking about how much you want kids at the party earlier,” he says, advancing on you and forcing you to walk back until you hit the wall with a dull thump. He leans over you, crowding you in with his body. “Heard all about how desperate you are for a man to come inside you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?” you ask with an uncomfortable laugh, thrown by his words and the hand he rests on your hip as he leans in.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In all the years you’ve known Johnny you’ve never been this close to him and the heat he throws off makes you a little dizzy. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m going to help you. Give you what you want,” he says, sliding a hand up your thigh. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You try to slap his hand away but he leans forward, pressing an arm across your chest to keep you pinned against the wall. A flicker of fear rises up in your chest at the look in his eye and the sudden shift in the air.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Johnny, stop!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He ignores you, pushing the fabric of your dress up until it’s bunched around your stomach. The cool air on your bare skin makes you shiver and Johnny whistles lowly as he stares at your black lacy panties. His tongue darts out to wet his lips. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Where have you been hiding these?” he questions, snapping the band against your skin. “Thought for sure you’d have boring white cotton panties to go with all those cute little sundresses.“ </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His hand is warm when he cups you through your underwear, making you jolt against him as a surprised hiss escapes between your pressed lips. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know you’re just waiting to give up that sweet cunt to the right guy.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The hand between your legs seems to grow hotter as he speaks, verging on the point of pain. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Let me go. Now,” you tell him, trying to keep your voice steady and firm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He only chuckles in response, pressing into you harder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This is going to happen, baby,” he tells you, eyes flashing an orangy red. “But whether or not you get burned? That’s entirely up to you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Before you can respond he dips his head to capture your mouth in a hard kiss, his fingers stroking you through your panties. You feel his finger circle your clit, the constant pressure making warmth flare in your belly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You need to let me go,” you tell him, voice breathless as he mouths along your neck. “Or I’m going to tell Sue.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pulls back, amused. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Even if you were going to tell her, she wouldn’t believe you. I’m her brother. A manslut for sure but I’m just a dumb harmless playboy,” he says, his tone and face shifting effortlessly into a sweet but goofy expression. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He looks soft and boyish. Harmless. You blink and his expression smoothes out into something darker and wanting.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But you’re not going to tell her because I’d hate to ruin this pretty skin,” he warns, the finger he drags across your hip leaving a red, burning welt in its place. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You grit your teeth, gasping as pain racing along your nerve endings. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That was just a taste,” he says darkly. “Now, are you ready to play along?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nod your head jerkily, tears welling in your eyes. He’s quick to brush them away, shushing you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s a good girl,” he praises. “Now I’m gonna fill you up just like you’ve been dreaming. Fuck you so good you’ll be leaking me for days,” he promises.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He urges you to turn around, reaching for the zipper of your dress and dragging it down. It falls easily from your shoulders, slipping down your body to pool around your feet. Johnny’s fingers trail down your spine and goosebumps erupt in the wake of his touch making you shiver. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Cold, baby?” He asks. “Don’t worry, I’ll warm you up.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You swallow heavily at the implication, letting him unhook your bra and drag it down your arms. He helps you step out of your underwear, fingers ghosting over where he burned you. The skin there stings and you suck in a pained breath. He walks around to face you, humming appreciatively as his gaze ranks down your body. He cups your breasts in his hands, thumbs brushing over your nipples until they’re hard. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Christ, you’ve got beautiful tits,” he tells you. “Been hiding all kinds of goodies from me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He leans down to suck a nipple in his mouth as his hand kneads your other breast. You clench your jaw to keep in the moan that tries to escape, breathing harshly through your nose.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t be quiet on my account,” he tells you with a grin. “Now, how about you show me where the bedroom is.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You lead him stiffly down the hall, the soft rustle of fabric behind letting you know he’s stripping out of his clothes. By the time you reach your bedroom he’s naked behind you, the press of his erection to your lower back unmistakable. Smoothing his hand up and down your arms he leans forward, brushing his lips against your cheek.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Just so there’s no confusion I’m going to tell you how this is gonna go," he starts. "First, I’m going to take you apart with my hand and mouth. Then my cock. Then I’m gonna do it again and again until you’re so fucking full of me your belly’s gonna swell from my cum alone.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You exhale shakily, stomach twisting at the vulgarness of his words. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Now, get on the bed,” he directs. “On your back.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You do as he tells you, catching sight of him for the first time when you turn around. He stands in your doorway proudly, jerking his hand over his cock lazily. You always knew Johnny was a big guy, well built but you’re unprepared for the actual size of him. He grins when he catches you staring. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t worry, it’ll fit,” he assures you, kneeling on the bed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He spreads your thighs apart with his wide shoulders and sets his mouth on you like a starving man. He makes good on his promise, getting you off at least twice with his hands and mouth until you’re a whimpering, overstimulated mess. When he finally pulls away there are tears in your eyes, your body wrung out. It’s all you can do to lay there as he crawls over you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You had me so fucking hard at the party earlier,” he tells you, dragging his cock through your wet folds. “Had to sit there, thinking about the fact you’re not on birth control. Knowing what I was coming over here tonight to do.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You close your eyes, head turned away from him as he works his way inside you slowly, You can feel how he forces your body to open up and accept him, a delicious sort of stretch that makes you bare down on him reflexively. He groans, dropping his face to your neck as he bottoms out. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Could stay here forever,” he pants, thrusting in and out of you slowly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It feels more intimate than you expect, the sound of his breathing in your ear and the way he presses himself into you, not even an inch of space between your bodies. You expected him to fuck you hard and fast, to take what he wanted but everything about this is tender and soft. A slow build up to the pleasure he’s determined to give you both. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck,” he groans, rhythm speeding up as he slides a hand under your neck to grip you tightly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His hand is so large you can feel his fingers against the side of your throat and it makes you shudder. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You like that, huh?” He asks breathlessly, squeezing experimentally. You clench down on him on reflex.  “Maybe after I get a baby in you I’ll fuck that pretty throat.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You try to deny his statement but when you open your mouth only a low moan slips out. It seems to spur him on and ruts into you faster and harder. Sweat gathers on his skin and you can feel the way his body heats up around yours. He comes with a drawn out gasp, forcing himself as deep as he can inside you and stilling. Warmth floods your insides as he holds himself above you, panting. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pulls out a few minutes later and flops down beside you. You’re both sweaty and hot enough that laying beside him is stifling. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know, I’m hoping this one takes, but I can’t say I’ll be too upset if we have to try again,” he says with a chuckle.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You press a hand to your mouth to stifle the sob that burns in your throat. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>--</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Later, after he’s had you a second time, you lay tangled together in bed. Beside you Johnny thumbs through his phone, the screen illuminating his flushed face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can’t wait until my publicist leaks our story,” he tells you with a grin. “The press will love it. America’s playboy settling down to have a family with a regular girl. The endorsements we could get.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You can only stare at him, wide eyed and horrified. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Johnny,” you start but he’s quick to shush you with a finger to your lips, skin hot enough to make you pull away with a yelp. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“God, I can’t wait until you get so big and round with my baby,” he tells you wistfully as he draws a finger over your stomach. “You got great tits as it is, but now they’re gonna be even bigger.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You clench your jaw and turn away, tears welling in your eyes. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s the problem?” He asks, annoyed. “You’re getting what you want, baby. I don’t understand why you’re being such a bitch about this. Hell, we’ll even get married. I know you want that and Sue would be over the moon.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t want this,” you tell him. “I don’t want you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He rolls his eyes as he sits up, dragging your unwilling body closer to his. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know you got a crush on me. It was actually kinda cute at first, the way you’d get all doe eyed and drop things. You’re better at hiding it now, but I know it’s still there, burning under your skin,” he says, snapping a brief flame to life in the palm of his hand with a laugh. “Fuck if that won’t play well to the masses. You all cute and shy, me so stupid in love that I left behind my philandering ways.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But you don’t love me,” you tell him, your voice sounding small and sullen even to your own ears.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You hate that it’s your first thought, even after what he’s done to you. As if him not loving you is the real problem with the situation. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Who says I don’t?” He asks you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A finger under your chin forces you to crane your neck to look up to him. He smiles at you, leaning down to capture your lips in a surprisingly gentle kiss, tongue sweeping into your mouth. He groans against you, pulling your bottom lip between his perfectly white teeth before drawing away. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re an easy person to love, baby. So giving and good. Submissive. You don’t complain and love to help. So sweet you make my fucking stomach ache,” he tells you, thumb stroking your cheek. “Plus, you’ve got a great little cunt. Helps take the sting away from giving up those other women.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You look away from him, angry and scared.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Besides, you’ve already shown me just how willing you are to take me whenever I want. With the right motivation of course,” he whispers, eyes glowing orange. “Isn’t that right, baby?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In an instant he has you rolled underneath his large body. His lips ghost over your neck as the hand on your hip heats up enough to make your skin tingle. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes,” you choke out as you feel his fingers dip between your bodies. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’ll tell Sue the big news at dinner and go look for a ring tomorrow,” he says. “Should call your parents too.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You gasp, clawing at his thick arm when he pumps two thick fingers inside you roughly. There is no use in telling him it hurts or asking him to stop. Earlier showed you that much. You lay still beneath him, eyes squeezed shut as he takes what he wants.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The lights in the studio are bright and intense. You’re sweating under their heat and the heavy arm Johnny has curled around your shoulder. His fingertips send little shocks of electricity and warmth everywhere they touch you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You shift, hands rubbing over the swell of your belly in an attempt to soothe yourself and the baby. When you look up Johnny is watching you carefully, bright blue eyes dark with lust. Since you started showing he’s been insatiable. He had you twice in the back of the limo Good Morning America sent to pick you up. Your legs are still a little shaky from the orgasms he pulled from your body. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You look beautiful, baby,” he whispers. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you,” you tell him, ducking your head at the praise. “I appreciate your help getting ready.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course,” he says sweetly. “I’m always going to help you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Johnny had picked out everything from your clothes and jewelry down to the makeup you were wearing. You’d learned over the last few months things went easier when you did what he wanted. If you complied, if you were sweet and receptive to him then things were actually nice. Pleasant even. He’d turned out to be an attentive and involved husband and father to be.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Outside of the baby and living with Johnny, the rest of your life stayed remarkably the same. As overbearing as he could be at times you still had your autonomy and freedom to do what you </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>wanted. You worked closely with Reed and Sue and had your projects and career. It looked good to the public, Johnny told you. The whole working mom gig. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You’d step back after the baby was born, take on a more supervisory role. Johnny agreed when you brought the idea up. There was no use jumping back in full time he reasoned, not when he had plans to get you pregnant again. You’d bristled at that but he’d leveled you with a heated glare. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re getting up there in age,” he warned. “Gotta keep you good and swollen while I can.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You swallow heavily at the memory. You knew he was right, you’d waited too long to get what you wanted. Too busy with grad school and your career. It wasn’t until you saw Sue pregnant that the sharp longing sprung up inside and you realized what you wanted. Johnny was giving you that, even if you didn’t ask him for it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ready?” Robin Roberts, the host, asks with a blinding smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your quiet yes makes Johnny clear his throat while the arm along your back gets noticeable warmer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Just a little nervous,” you admit quickly, hands fluttering together in front of you as if to prove your point. “And excited,” you add. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Johnny captures both your hands in his, squeezing them gently to let you know he’s happy with your response. You relax into his hold, letting the lazy pattern his fingers draw on your shoulder calm your racing heart.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’re working on her shyness,” Johnny tells Robin with a megawatt smile. “My sweet little wife would rather talk to cells in a dish than actual people,” he says, making the crew laugh. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, hopefully we’re more lively,” Robin tells you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You can tell she’s charmed by Johnny, nearly everyone is. No one sees him like you do. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And we’re on in 3, 2, 1,” a voice overhead booms.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You turn to the camera, plastering on the fake smile that’s become second nature by now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s showtime and you have a role to play. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>